Leaves of darkness
by wotwillow
Summary: Ax doesn't want to follow in his dad's footsteps who is considered the greatest trainer of all. His plans change when a ancient power rises threatening to shatter the world, and in the middle of it all he has to find the hidden powers of his strange new pokemon, newly hatched from its is will be a long book with lots of chapters and I'll make each chapter a minimum of 2,000 words
1. Chapter 1

"OK charizard use flamethrower!" The fire-type was flying in the air above his opponent, a lucario nicknamed dev by his trainer.

"Look out, Dev!" His trainer calls out. Dev very quickly dodges the burning column of flames, and forms his counter seconds before the order leaves the trainers mouth.

"Now, Dev, aura sphere!" the lucario closes the distance in one powerful leap. Before the charizard has time to react before a condensed ball of pure energy smashes itself against one side of his face.

The charizard falls no longer able to keep himself aloft.

"Kid you best be lucky the pokemon knows what he was doing, we would've wrecked you otherwise. Your dad may have been the first to ever beat every champion on the planet but you definitely have no talent."

"Yeah I know but he keeps making me battle," he flops on the ground sighing in defeat, "I want to raise pokemon not fight them.

" then just ask drake that,Ax." The trainer returns his lucario back to its pokeball.

"Tried he just walks away like I didn't say anything" Ax stands back up, "I've just been doing behind his back instead, korey"

"How do you do that without a pokemon?"

"Whenever he let's me borrow charizard, he thinks I only go out and battle but I learn as much as I can from him, plus he likes the breaks."

"Who? Your dad?" korey frowns.

"No the pokemon," Ax laughs walking over to his comrade "besides he's a actually a big baby" charizard pants as Ax scratches his scaly belly.

"Holy hell look at him, he has no shame!" Korey laughs joining his friend. "Anyway I thought maybe you need one for yourself and dev left last night and came back with an egg so I thought…" Ax's eyes widen as it dawns on him. "So do you want an egg?"

"Y-yes korey, thank you" the flustered teen roughly hugs his friend.

"No problem, Ax but we better hurry it's at my house and my mom said it should hatch today and I want you to be there"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Ax takes off running.

"Hey, wait" korey starts off after him. After a short run he found Ax leaning against a tree panting hard.

"Wow you're more out of shape than you look" Korey said slightly chuckling.

"S-shut….up." Ax pants, irritated.

"Besides it should hatch today, and it's still early so let's just walk" Ax nodded his agreement.

"We've found it, master" a raspy voice says to the two corrupt Pokemon before him.

"Good, where is it little sableye?" Darkrai says in a deep voice. The pokemon next to the nightmare pokemon leans closer to his companion.

"Darkrai how can we be sure it is him?" Tendrils of darkness surrounded the two corrupted pokemon revealing them to what lie within their soul.

"No, giratina I trust my fellow dark-type"

"I am cautious Darkrai, I will not displease our master" the powerful pokemon shuddered at what his master could do. "we both know what he is able to do." That gave the legendary dark-type pause.

"Then I shall go and check, myself, so there will be no mistake." With that he seemed to vanish into the shadows around him.

"Master giratina what if they catch him?" The sableye looked worried about the embodiment of nightmare's.

"Do not fear, Darkrai is almost stronger than me, he will be fine." this seemed to make the smaller pokemon relax.

"What will happen to the egg if Darkrai gets ahold of it?" The sableye asks the older pokemon, looking slightly panicked.

"If it is the egg that we've been looking for, then he'll smash it," the dark-type opened its mouth to reply but giratina spoke before the words could be spoken, "if, though highly unlikely, the egg hatches before we can eradicate the threat…. We will just have to kill the unlucky pokemon." Giratina glared at the young one before him once he looked like he was going to speak again, which effectively shut him up, "all this plotting is making me tired, that and the fact that you keep running your mouth is making me irritated" he lowered himself so he's staring into the now scared sableye's eyes, "and hungry" he laughs viciously at the terrified Pokemon's retreat.

"What kind of pokemon do you think it is?" Ax asked Dev for the thousandth time.

"It's gonna be a riolu like I said the other times you asked" Dev told the only trainer that could understand him, which was Ax, of course.

"But what if it isn't? What if...ouch" Ax stops mid sentence as a glowing blue bone hits him in the stomach. "What the heck?"

"Quiet Ax" korey hushes his friend, pointing at the egg that they had placed on a pillow and surrounded it by blankets arranging them like a birds nest.

"I-its hatching!" The trainer exclaimed scooching closer to the oddly colored blue-black egg. With that they all quieted down watching the egg move back and forth. Cracks sprung up all over the egg. They all stared, mesmerized. Chips of eggshell fell to the ground, all while more and more cracks appeared and connected to each other looking,somewhat, like a spider web. Dev looked on with happiness, while korey did so with awe and Ax was more daydreaming about his new pokemon than watching it hatch.

Finally a big chunk of the egg fell off and they caught a glimpse of the pokemon inside. Dev was practically jumping up and down with barely contained enthusiasm, as was Ax, Korey on the other hand was trying not to laugh at both of his friends excitement. Yet another piece of eggshell fell this one bigger than the last, revealing the species of the pokemon.

"Told you he was gonna be a riolu" this comment made Ax grumble under his breath, but otherwise he ignored it. Ax looked at his pokemon, then paused.

"Something's off about him but what is it?" Ax. Dev was frowning apparently thinking the the same thing. "Hey Dev look at me for a second" the lucario complied. As Ax studied Dev's features the newly hatched riolu looked up at the room around him, wincing as new sensations washed over him.

"That's it!" Ax picked up his riolu and stared deeply into his eyes. "Korey look at his eyes, they're…. Green." the riolu tilted his head.

"So you have an ultra special pokemon are you gonna name him?"

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" Ax grows quiet as he thinks of a name for his riolu."mm what about…..Leo" at this, the riolu's ears perk up, looking at his trainer with a small smile.

"I think he likes it." Korey said a smug expression on his face. "But It's late you should go back to your house it will help him when he grows up a bit"

"OK see you tomorrow Korey!" Ax walked out of the room holding Leo close to his chest, protecting him from the cold northern air. "hey Leo, can you talk?" He said in a gentle voice the riolu just looked at him. "I guess not" he sighed. Well you'll learn how eventually so, I'll have to wait" he scratched Leo's head, the pokemon made a purring noise, which caused the trainer to laugh in delight. "I can't wait to show you to my dad" with that Ax hurried on

Hey, Korey do you really think he'll be able to help Leo fulfill his destiny and restore giratina to its original state and restore the rest of the legendaries. Dev spoke to his trainer through the bond they share from their aura.

"Yes he must be the one" he paced across the room, clearly stressed.

But what if he isn't? Dev spoke softly trying not to upset his partner.

"Then the last nine years getting him to trust us was a waste and the destruction of everything we've worked to protect for the last twelve-thousand years will happen no matter if Leo comes to his full strength" Korey seemed to be shaking. Dev wrapped his arms around his partner.

Calm yourself Korey remember, you must think straight in order to fully see the situation. Dev laid his head on his partner's.

Korey relaxed visibly.

"Careful, Dev someone may see" the trainer warned his partner.

Relax everyone has gone to sleep, besides I wish for some private time with my mate. Dev moved his hand along his partner's belly, which was rewarded with a barely concealed moan.

"O-okay maybe just a little…." Before he got any further, the lucario pressed his lips against his mate's. Korey pulled lucario's head closer, deepening the kiss. Lucario let out a small moan, as his partner backs him into a wall.

Please Korey, more. lucario begged, his voice slightly higher than normal. His mate was more than happy to comply. Korey slipped his tongue into the Pokemon's mouth, which caused the steel-type to sink into his mate, forcing him back to their bed. Dev pulled away, a small strand of saliva connecting them.

Dev grabs the bottom of korey's shirt. He allows him to pull it off. Dev throws the shirt away, at the same time he pushes his mate onto his back and climbs on top, trailing kisses along Korey's jaw line. The trainer arches his back while gripping the lucario's bottom.

Dev carefully places kisses down his trainer, lightly sucking where his lips met feverish skin.

"J-jeez Dev quit teasing me" Korey whined.

No, Korey, I will take my time. With that the lucario continued with his assault, getting ever closer to where skin stopped and denim started. Dev undid his partner's pants, and pulled them off, exposing Korey's growing bulge, and giving it a little lick, which was responded by another groan from the human. After another small lick, Dev pulled off Korey's boxers, freeing his member. God you're so hard, I should've done this earlier. Dev mutters to himself.

The aura pokemon pressed his mouth to the tip of his mate's hard shaft. Korey whimpers, no longer used to being touched so intimately. Dev just smirks and plunges down taking every inch into his mouth and throat, slowly bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm.

"Damn Dev, have you been practicing?" Korey says breathlessly. Dev comes back up making a slurping sound once he detaches.

Maybe, don't want to get rusty, he looks down at his handiwork. There all lubed up, now switch me spots. Dev stood up and switched places with Korey. Damn Korey it feels like I'm laying on an arcanine Dev chuckles.

"S-sorry it's been awhile a-and…"

I'm just teasing you now please don't keep me waiting any longer. Korey nodded, then put both of Dev's legs on his shoulders, then lowered his face to the Pokemon's rear, pressing his lips his ring, and, slowly slides his tongue into his ass.

Korey skip that I don't want to delay.

"Damn, maybe we should do this more often" Korey stands up and re-lubes himself, rubbing the excess into his pokemon, then aligns himself with the lucario's entrance.

"Korey! A pokemon keeps trying to take Leo!"

"Shit!" Korey pulls out and quickly puts his pants on

Damn it! Every. god. damn. time! Dev pouts

"Do not worry love, we shall have our time as soon as we can" Korey bends down and gives dev a quick peck on the cheek. "But for now we must finally reveal who we really are, and why we are here, but first we must deal with this problem.

They both ran up the stairs.

Korey and Dev found Ax in the living room,crying and clutching Leo close to his chest.

"Ax, what happened?" Korey said, panicked at the state his friend is in.

Ax started blubbering

"Ax, slow down I can't understand you."

"A-a-a D-Darkrai came out of the sky and destroyed the town. I hid as long as I could but then my dad tried to stop him and..and…. Then.." Ax broke down to more tears.

Darkrai? He was able to corrupt him to? Korey this is bad we must tell him

"Yes but first we need to leave" with that the two moved quickly around the house gathering things for a long journey for the three of them.


	2. Chapter 2, a strange mantus

_Unknown POV_

 _But lord Arceus, I have already served you for over a millenia, my soul has been worn down I will not survive another reincarnation._ An indistinct pokemon bowed at the lord of Pokemon's feet, trembling. _Nor am I supposed to form as the soul of this new pokemon, I can only teach, this is my role._

 _Yes, deridus, I know and I apologize for nearly blinding myself to the matter._ Arceus had assumed a shape similar to a riolu. _But time is running out the egg has hatched but then body is just a shell, it needs a soul._ Arceus glanced at the deceased pokemon. _You wouldn't happen to know anyone able to arise to the challenge would you?_

Spirit sighed in relief, as he was hoping Arceus would ask that exact question. _Yes,actually lord Arceus, I would._ The spirit inclined his head toward the faint outline to his left.

 _Ahh, I see._ Arceus said, facing the spirit that had escaped his attention earlier. _I see,_ Arceus nodded once, slowly. _Your mate in your previous life, it seems like you wish to spend your last life with him._

 _Yes, but you know I would never ask for him to be reborn into such a horrible circumstance unless I thought him ready._ The spirit glowed a faint red.

 _Relax, deridus, I only asked because he was the exact spirit I had thought of._ Arceus said, _but remember he will not know you, although since this will be your last rebirth, you will retain all your memories. But when you die you will not come back to my realm, are you willing to die for the last time?_

 _Yes I came to terms with that in my previous life._

 _So be it!_ Arceus rose shedding his form, revealing his godly nature, and with a roar that no mortal could hear with being burned to ashes, vanished, with only bright pillars of golden light surrounding the two spirits, causing them to burn in a multitude of colors. The older spirit burning with such intensity that only the memories survived to go to a new body. The other burned with almost no brightness.

"Wait, you're how old?" Ax was gasping, Dev, Korey and him had ran out of the burning city, every once in awhile he looked back just to see black ghostly flames darkening the already black sky.

"It doesn't matter our age, right now we need to get you out of here. Dev, take him and Leo and run ahead."

 _But Korey, what about you?_

"Do not worry about me, dev, I will be fine" Dev unhappily agrees, directing Ax to climb onto his back."if I do not make it back continue without me"

 _No_

"Dev, please, our mission is just about over and no matter what I will see you again, not even death will separate us." Korey deeply, though briefly, kissed his mate, then took off into the night.

 _K-korey,_ Dev says weakly.

"Over here! I found them!" Dev and Ax turn around and see a couple sableye running after them, followed by a dusknoir.

Shit! Dev swears running ahead to a graveyard.

"Wait where are we going?...Dev!" The lucario was…. Crying.

That's when Ax remembered that last bit of conversation. He looked down at Leo, wondering if there relationship will be similar. Dev comes to a hard stop as he ran into a...lugia? The pokemon looked exactly like a regular lugia, except that it was pure black, with black mist flowing from its wings with every down stroke.

"Hand him over, Dev or I will be forced to kill all three of you." Seconds after the deep voice of the lugia reached their ears Dev had launched himself high into the air, a different colored aura sphere at the end of each limb.

"I don't think so Azdin, you know where my loyalties lie" the lucario had launched two of the odd aura spheres at Azdin before he spoke, now he launched the other two. "Ax, run get to the graveyard, you will be safe there" lugia's eyes turned solid black as he launched a psychic assault to stop two of the balls of aura hurtling toward him. The other two hit him dead on.

Ax ran to the east, where the graveyard is. He didn't know if he could make it, already he felt like his limbs were on fire.

"Hurry Ax, hurry!" Ax looked around, not stopping and found the spirit of an Espeon running beside him. "Do not worry about me I'm dead, get to the graveyard so that we may take you to a place of safety"

"C-cant r-run….m-much...longer" Ax wheezed, struggling to continue his exertion.

"Hang on I can see it, not much longer _now…."_ the last word wasn't head but seemed to be planted inside his head.

It was true he could see the waist-high gate of the cemetery just a few yards ahead. He tapped his reserves and with one final lunge, jumped over the gate, landed on his back and blacked out.

"Now that the human is out of the way, we can finally have that battle." Azdin sneered.

"Still mad cause I forced kyogre back into his slumber?" Dev was stalling in order to gather up his strength. "Because if you can hold a grudge for 10,000 years, then you need a mate, nevermind, you can't the corruption in u would kill them, is that what happened to hasha? Did you kill her in your pursuit for power?" Dev knew exactly how the corrupt pokemon would respond.

With murder in his eyes, Azdin flew extremely quickly, his entire body glowing with a dark gray light. Dev jumped in the air, landing on Azdin's back, a heavy piece of boulder in his hands, which he smashed into the lugia's neck. With a shriek of pain the flying type was thrown to the ground, unable to fly.

" it doesn't matter, I do not need flight to bring you down dev." Azdin pushes himself up with his wings, shifting most of his body weight on his hind legs. Azdin growls, realizing that this will be a more physical battle than he would like. He clenches his jaw as the corruption he had allowed to enter his body forces the logic out from his grasp.

"I WILL KILL YOU, DEV! YOU CANT ESCAPE JUSTICE FOR LONG!" the discolored Lucia fully rises to his hind legs, black mist swirling all around him, making him slightly indistinct, a ball of condensed mist forming in between his outstretched wings. "But not much longer" he mutters.

Dev closes his eyes as the appendages on the back of his head raise, and detaches himself from his sense of sight, hearing, and touch, using his aura to feel the world around him.

Azdin releases his ball of mist at Dev faster than a human could blink. Dev responded equally as fast, crossing his arms in front of him, protecting himself. The ball of mist hits the lucario hard enough to smash through his defence, and send him flying into the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere.

Dev crawls out of the hole laughing.

"And like I said at our last fight, the item you gave me as a gift would be your undoing" the lucario raised both his fists as they started to glow. "AND SINCE YOU CAN'T FLY YOU CAN'T DODGE THIS! Dev let out a roar screaming the name of his least-used, yet still his strongest, move. "EARTHQUAKE!" he smashed his glowing fists into the ground, releasing all the built up energy. The ground within several yards of the steel-type was completely demolished. The powerful move hit the flying type with little mercy. Dev dropped to a knee, nearly completely spent, and he looked around at the destruction he had caused.

"Oh god Korey is going to kill me" he mumbles to himself. In a couple spots small volcanoes had sprung up. "No he's gonna fuck the shit out me, then he's gonna kill me." Azdin's

Laughter brought Dev out of his thoughts

"I'm not dead yet" Dev spotted the lugia several yards to his left. The pokemon had gray mist coming from hundreds, if not thousands of wounds all over his body. Both his wings are bent at unnatural angles. He walked over, an aura sphere already at his paws.

"Yes, you are." Dev raised his paws, and with one last final push he finished of his opponent. "Finally" he sighs, then turns around in the direction he had told Ax to run. "Now let's see if he made it in one piece." He takes off running, npot a full sprint, but Dev, like most pokemon was faster than a human. It took him a fraction of the time to reach the graveyard. Dev spots Ax immediately, propped up on a tombstone.

Dev rushes to his side, kneeling down to look in his eye, shaking him awake.

"Hey, Ax are you OK? What happened to Leo?" Dev adds the last bit, once he notices the riolu isn't cuddled against his chest.

"Hm? Dev,is that you?" Ax mumbles, eyes half open. "My head hurts" he slurs his words, his eyes closing again.

"Ax, stay with me, c'mon budy" he lightly slaps him across a cheek, which iis only responded to with some incoherent muttering. Dev sighs In frustration, getting up to find Leo.

He found him almost thirty minutes later.

"Where is he?" Dev growled. He rounded an aboveground tomb. The first thing he notices is an umbreon laying down, the next thing to come into his perspective is the riolu that the umbreon has itself wrapped up against.

Once Dev fully came into view, the umbreon's head shoots up.

"Hello, are you lost?" The umbreon asks, tilting his head a few degrees to the left.

"Actually, no I'm not, and I think that's my friend your trying to crawl inside of, so if you would be so kind as to get off..." Dev trails off.

"Hmmm." The umbreon frowns, seeming to think it through. "Nah, I'm good, but you can take a seat, and wait for me to Finnish my nap, then that would be swell." The umbreon grins widely, showing off his teeth, giggles, then lays his head back down onto the pokemon that's latched in his paws.

"We can't wait for anything, umbreon,"

"I have a name, lucario" the umbreon says without opening his eyes.

"Then what is it?" Dev snaps through clenched teeth, his anger getting ahold of him.

"My names Mantus." He waits a few seconds for Dev to respond. "And your name is..." He gestures with a paw.

"Dev." He shakes Mantus's paw. "We need to leave, the spirits here only offer protection for a few hours."

"Then why are they so silent?' Mantis asks Dev, giving him a smug look.

This startles Dev out of his irritated state.

" wait you can sense the dead?" He says blinking in surprise. Mantus rolls his eyes.

"I am a dark type ya know"

"Right, sorry 'bout that." Dev mentally scolds himself. "So, can you please get off Leo so that we can hurry up and get to Mt. Silver."

"Sure!" Dev smiles his toothy grin again. "As long as I can come with you!" He pulls the riolu closer to him.

"No, you can't." Dev crosses his arms, causing Mantus to pout. "Where we're going," Dev pauses to shake his head. "It's not a place for any normal pokemon."

"What makes you think I'm a normal pokemon," Mantus glares at Dev. "I'm alot better in a fight then you would think." Mantus says, a determined look crossing his face.

"Fine," Dev sighs in defeat. "At least we have someone who can fight besides me."

"Let's go then!" Mantus tries to put Leo on his back. "Could you help please?" He asks sheepishly. Dev rolls his eyes but helps. "Thank you, Devy! Can I call you that? Huh, Devy can I?" Mantus blabbers.

"Don't make me regret saying you can come with us, mantus."

"I would just follow you guys until you said yes anyway, so where are we going? Is there going to be any bitterherbs? I like those, even though most pokemon don't, is that weird, Dev?" The lucario tunes the annoying umbreon out, and keeps on walking.


	3. Rest of book link

348022230-leaves-of-darkness-first-part

ThaThat link will take you to chapter 1 on wattpadd. For some reason it will not let me to really chapter 3 i got tire of trying so click/hit the link above to continue reading.

Sorry about the inconvenience

-sammi


	4. Chapter 4, seal of giratina

Mantus walks up to Leo, ignoring a glare from Dev as they pass each other.

"Leo, come walk with me." He gestures to the woods with a nod. "But its too dark dark to really see anything." Leo stands up anyway. "And we might get lost." Mantus rolls his eyes.

"Dark type, remember?" Leo looks at the faintly glowing rings on the umbreon. "Besides, I want some time alone." This seems to confuse the emanation pokemon, but he agrees.

"Awesome. Still wanna ride, or do you want to walk?"

"I can walk" with that they headed out into the dark.

They walked in silence for awhile, Leo looking around almost fearfully. Mantus noticed and stopped walking.

"You okay?" He asks, stopping and taking a look around.

"Yeah, just.." Leo shudders.

"Scared of the dark?" He asks, getting an idea.

"Mhm." He nods his head.

"Then follow me." Mantus takes off further into the darkness, moving just fast enough for Leo to keep up.

"H- hey, Mantus, wait up!" He hurries after Mantus. "Mantus where are you going!" He shouts, barely able to follow the dark type.

He crashes through some thick foliage, and seen Mantus sitting at the edge of a small lake, looking at the moon, a full, bright disk in stark contrast with the black sky. Volbeat are flying around above the lake, reflecting their bioluminescent tails off the calm surface of water. He could smell orchids, but had no idea where the scent came from. All in all it was a very nice scene, that drained the irritation from him, and replaced it with some hard-to-describe feeling he never felt before.

Then he noticed Mantus. Really noticed him. The rings on his body are glowing brighter then they were before. His eyes are closed, and he seems to be pulsing ever so slightly. Leo noticed every individual hair trailing along his liquid feline body. Leo's heart skipped a few beats. He let a small breath. Mantus turned, smiling at him in a way only he could, that toothy, playful smile that seemed to promise more fun than allowed by mere friends.

"Come here, Leo" he said , smirking in a way that made Leo feel like he's made of jelly.

"OK" he says in a tiny voice, barely louder than a whisper. He walks over to the umbreon, and sits next to him in the grass.

"Still scared of the dark?" Mantus asks, leaning into the riolu, enticing a small wimper from him.

"Yeah." Leo suddenly remembers his fear of the dark, and tries to forget about it again.

"Don't be, Im here, and nothing is gonna touch you while I'm here." Mantus lays his head against Leo's.

"Mantus?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you so nice to me, you've been that way before I ever opened my eyes for the first time." Mantus doesn't answer. "Mantus?"

The umbreon gets up and walks to the egde of the water, sticking his front paws into the cool water, sending ripples across the otherwise still liquid.

"Mantus? Are you going to answer?" Leo follows, standing beside him. Mantus sighs.

"No, that's a question I'm not allowed to answer in any way that will give you an idea about death." He looks at Leo, "but I can tell you that I love you, and will erase my existence to make sure your safe and happy." He smiles sadly. "And Leo?" Leos ears perk up in response. "When were alone, call me by my name."

"You mean Delidus?"

"Yeah."

"OK" Mantus's mood does a 180, and he playfully pushes Leo down, lightly landing with his paws against the other Pokemon's chest.

"Please don't tickle me again" Leo's face turns red.

"Wasn't planning on it" he lowers his head to Leo's, his eyes unfocused. His nose touched Leo's. "I don't want to play around, not when were alone and I can finally feel you, after all this time." His lips brushed against Leo's. "And I'm gonna enjoy it as much as I can." His words slur together, as he lightly kissed the corner of Leo's mouth, causing him to unintentionally moan, and push against him.

"Delidus I,"

"I know" he interrupts Leo, shoving his hips against Leo's. "I know everything about you." Mantus trails kisses along Leo's neck, causing him to wrap his legs around Mantus, pulling him closer.

The umbreon slightly opens his mouth, and presses it against Leo's, who eagerly opened his, letting the dark type to slip his tongue in. Mantus rolls over, forcing Leo on top of him.

"Leo, make love to me." Mantus says, pulling out of their kiss, a small strand of saliva connecting them.

"But I don't know how!" Leo says, disappointment hanging heavily in his voice.

"I already told you every thing you need to know, the rest is practise." He says, giving Leo another deep, slow kiss.

"O-okay I'll do my best." Leo stands on his knees, his pink member standing out against his blue fur.

"Don't try to hard, just enjoy it." Mantus tells Leo, stroking the riolu's exposed member with a hind paw, his own dripping pre into his belly. Leo relaxed,awkwardly mounting the begging umbreon. Mantus lifts his rear end as far into the air as he can.

"Mantus, I don't think I'm ready yet." Leo lays on top of Mantus. "I'm sorry, I just can't right now, not when so much isgoing on." Leo looks extremely sad at being unable to pleasure Mantus in such a way. Mantus lays down on his side, causing Leo to fall of of him.

"Its okay Leo, I understand." Mantus wraps his arms round the riolu, snuggling against him. "I can still hold you, and that's enough for me."

Leo nuzzles himself into Mantus's chest. They both lay there, listening to the bug types make their various noises, completely unaware of the pokemon that's been watching.

Dev was shocked. he couldn't believe that Mantus was Delidus, and flinched when he seen the umbreons reaction to being in such a beautiful place. Taking the pokemon back through before written history.

Dev had Fidelias in a one armed head lock, every small twitch the Darkrai made sent, unbearable waves of pure agony coursing through his recently evolved body. His mate, Korey was lying unconscious at the feet of giratina, Dev couldn't see if he was breathing or not, once Korey had bean struck down by the nightmare pokemon, Dev felt something inside him break, as if his very soul was torn In half, then remolded him. Changing his body, and unleashing his latent power, which he used to subdue his opponent, losing his arm in the battle and he was 100% sure there wasn't a bone in his body that was still intact.

He felt Fidelias rumble beneath him, unable to hear his laughter, due to his eardrums collapsing, the blood from them and a big gash above his left eye, blinded him every few seconds

"Delidus! Seal him!" He felt himself scream. The umbreon was staggering around from the same attack that had blown Dev's eardrums, but he seemed to have heard. Delidus moved to fast for Dev's eyes to follow, a fiery sphere appearing before him as he got the sealing spell to life, and leaped for giratina, who reacted with the same speed. The battle was short but vicious. Five seconds later, the umbreon hit giratina with the sealing spell, and immediately got the second one ready, clashing with the slightly disabled pokemon again. The process repeated itself several more times, each time only lasted about a second, but both sides took heavy losses. Ten seconds. Total. As Delidus hit him with the final part of the seal, chains shot out of a black portal that had appeared out of no where.

Dev used the last ounce of strength in him to throw the Darkrai at the portal, who was also immediately wrapped in the unnaturally silver chains. Fidelias was yelling something, but even if Dev had retained his hearing, of would be of no use. He collapsed. Before blacking out he got a good look at Delidus, and immediately knew it would haunt him forever. Most of the fur and skin on his face had been torn off, showing his muscle and skin, and in some places where his skull had been cracked open, parts of brain. The back half of him was gone altogether, intestines and blood trailing to where Giratina had disappeared through the portal. Tendons showed through in places where his bones had snapped and pushed themselves out of his skin. And yet he was still alive, Dev knew he could heal himself, but he didn't, instead he was crawling toward Korey.

Dev blacked out, into a nightmare that would repeat itself for thousands of years.

Dev was still shaking from the recent events when he met arceus.

The pokemon lord appeared, making the three companions rise into the air. Korey was alive and well. In fact, he looked like he didn't take the full, uncut power of Dialga's roar of time.

Arceus spoke no words, he just went straight to work. A smokey white form flies from Delidus, and stands proudly to the right of the arceus. Dev feels his ground up bones rapidly healing themselves, his eardrums start working again. And what is left of his arm start building itself from random mechanical parts lying around, and other parts of his severed arm, all held together by the same glowing light that flowed around arceus.

You have played a part in saving us, Dev, but your roll is not done, you are still needed. And so you and your new mate, Korey, must stay on this earth until the time comes. Arceus did not move his mouth, instead the words seemed to flow from him into Dev's mind.

The light of Arceus started to fade, and Dev felt himself drift back to sleep, as the pure, golden light faded from existence.

Dev was still deep in his thoughts when he ran into a ninetails.

"Watch out you dick" the fire type stops mid sentence, starring at the lucario with wide eyes. "Ughhh, sorry 'bout that I should've been watching were I was going" Dev thought the ninetails may have been blushing, but he turned away before he could be sure.

"No it's my fault, I was thinking to the time I fought a Darkrai named Fidelias" Dev tells the ninetails honestly. "I'm Dev. He holds out his paw.

"luminous " he shakes Dev's outstretched limb.

"That's a funny name," Dev says, pulling his arm back.

"No its a perfectly normal name, did you hatch into human custody?" Luminous asks, tilting his head slightly to the left.

Dev tries to think back all the years, it was true, he had known Korey all his life, they are actually the same age, but Dev had chosen his name himself. Luminous watches the lucario's face rapidly show different emotions and end in a deeply felt sadness.

"I didn't mean to make you feel sad, did your trainer ditch you?" This seemed to make the lucario sadder.

"I never had a trainer, Korey never treated me like a Pokémon. Only an equal." Dev was surprised he was telling luminous so much, but the pokemon had a aura that screamed comfort and trust, and he needed both at finding out that Mantus was Delidus, and from losing Korey. Understanding spreads across luminous's face.

"He was your mate." He says, jealousy made his voice thick. "That's cool, hope he was nice to you" luminous gives Dev a hopeful look "I heard was not is, did he leave?"

"You could say that. I need to get back to my friends, nice talking to you" Dev walks away, slightly hoping luminous would follow.

Dev wasn't disappointed.

"H-hey, wait up!" He leaped up and knocked Dev over. "How 'bout we stay here." Dev was knocked onto his back, and was now looking into a pair of pale gold eyes.

"I've always wanted a mate." Luminous says, his breath brushing gently over Dev's face.

Next chapter I'm actually going to do a yiff, the first one I've actually done, so please don't hate on it!

Also luminous got his name from GreyWolfOfDarkness15 the rest about him I made, I'll accept OC's and/or things you peeps want to see happen in the story. Thanks for reading!


End file.
